Jealous Men and Changing Rooms
by Damaged Angel Wings
Summary: 7. After witnessing all those ogling males while shopping with Mikan something snapped. NXM


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Besides the plot._

_Warnings: Umm… jealousy & kissing._

* * *

><p>Natsume growled. It was low and fleeting but it was definitely a growl. Now what could make this crimson eyed boy so frustrated that he resorted to growling?<p>

"_Dayum," _Koko said with a grin_. "You look fine!" _

Well, simply put, his friends were flirting with Mikan again.

"I'm going to castrate you," Natsume warned, but Koko, being the airhead he was, disregarded the warning.

"Come over here," Kitsume beckoned.

Natsume growled again as he tightened his arms around Mikan's waist.

"Sorry boys," Mikan said with a light, delighted voice. "But I've got to go try on these pants."

For the first time since their surprise encounter the boys realized that Mikan and Natsume were together, at the mall, _shopping. _Natsume NEVER went shopping. It was against all guy codes or something stupid like that.

As the boys were shocked into silence, Mikan moved to leave the circle of Natsume's arms.

He wouldn't let her move an inch.

"Natsume, let go," she ordered.

He pouted- in a very, _very _manly way- and let her go.

Mikan smirked at the jealousy seething from her boyfriend. He was always like this when she was around any other guy. Normally she found it annoying when her boyfriends got a little too over possessive but with Natsume she found it incredibly cute.

Once Mikan was in the safety of her dressing room Natsume turned his attention to the annoying trio from hell.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" He snarled.

Koko, Kitsune, and Mochu didn't even blink. They could care less if Natsume was pissed, they were too caught up on the fact that someone had actually got Natsume to go shopping.

"Dude," began Mochu, "You do realize that you're at the mall _shopping_ right?"

Natsume seemed indifferent to that statement. "So?"

"You never shop," said Koko. "You consider it torture."

"Well someone has to stop guys from undressing her with their eyes."

That comment was undeniably directed at Koko.

Koko was just about to defend himself when Kitsune noticed something that just had to be voiced. Now, it could be that Kitsume had a death wish or it could be that the boy was just the stupidest boy to ever touch the face of planet Earth. Whatever it was, something was wrong with Kitsune. If there wasn't he wouldn't have leaned ever so slightly to the left and say, "I can see right into Mikan's dressing room."

Natsume turned, shocked. The stupid curtain wasn't shut all the way.

The trio could see as Natsume took a split second to decide whether to kill Kitsune first and close the curtain later, or close the curtain now and kill Kitsune later.

"Better hurry up," said Koko. "We're not the only ones enjoying the view."

They were right. Some store clerk was standing not too far from them peaking into Mikan's dressing room.

As he briskly made his way over to the dressing room he couldn't help thinking _Why? Why did his girlfriend have to be so smoking hot?_

When Natsume reached the curtains, Mikan was stepping out of the dressing room. Letting his anger and jealousy take over, Natsume viciously wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist and pulled her flush against him.

Teeth clashed as Natsume captured her mouth in his. Mikan was taken aback so her usual fight for dominance was nothing more than submission. Their tongues danced as Natsume seemed to try to swallow her whole. Somewhere in the back of her mind Mikan knew there were several reasons why she should stop.

One, they were in public and, even though her eyes were closed, she was sure everyone was looking at them.

Two, Natsume was angry, and an angry Natsume was very dangerous. And also very, very, _very _sexy.

And three….

As Natsume's lips left hers to attack a sensitive point at the base of her neck Mikan forgot the third reason. It was something about talking being good for a relationship.

But she couldn't remember anything at that point.

Her hand reached up to tangle her fingers in Natsume's soft black locks.

"I swear to God," Natsume said between kisses, nips, and sucks, "If you're thinking about something else right now, I'll kill you."

Mikan opened her eyes. The sound of his voice had snapped her out of her reverie.

"Okay," she began, trying to push him away. "What if I'm thinking about the fact that everyone is watching us?"

"Don't," He murmured bringing his mouth very close to her ears. She could feel the tickle of his warm breath on her inner ear. He was driving her crazy but she couldn't let him. They were in her favorite store for God's sake. She had to get him off.

"What if I'm thinking about the fact that the store clerk is _videotaping _us?"

"What!" Natsume questioned, turning his attention to the store clerk, only to realize that his girlfriend was kidding.

He looked at her, slightly incredulous that she had lied to get him off. All she did was escape to the changing rooms to rid herself of the pants.

He sauntered over to his friends with a sour look on his face.

"I'm surprised they didn't kick you out," Koko said.

"Shut up," Natsume barked. "You guys are so annoying."

"Really dude," began Kitsune. "You can't possibly be jealous of us. Do you see how Mikan looks at you? Nothing we could ever do could jeopardize that."

Natsume didn't respond.

"And besides," Koko chirped. "She probably has a hickey now so everyone will know she's taken."

"Be quiet Koko," Natsume said with yet another growl.

When the trio saw Mikan walking towards them they decided to take their leave.

"Hey."

Natsume tried to act nonchalant as he greeted her. He wanted to pretend nothing ever happened. "Hn."

She pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips. He knew that look. She was either about to rebuke him or make him pay for something. "First of all," she began. "You're buying me these pants."

He knew it.

She threw a pair of skinny jeans towards him and he caught it with ease.

"Second of all, you know I love you, right?"

Natsume smiled and nodded. "Sorry for getting, um, you know…"

Natsume had a hard time apologizing much less admitting he was jealous so he could tell that he had a long apology ahead of him.

Mikan made it easy for him.

"Jealous," she offered. "Don't worry. I find your jealousy cute. That's how I know you care."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Umm…. Review?**


End file.
